The Red Prince (character)
This article is about the character, for the book see: The Red Prince "You cannot do anything, Jahlred Nethuriel,” he said bluntly, turning back to Jahlred “you will die here, as I have told you. Both Baelandyr’s failure and your death cannot be stopped; it is part of the order of life and time. My death is impending, but history and prophecy has not said declared by whose hand it shall be wrought. By Baelandyr’s, I know that it will not be ended by. He will fail!" - Khalvazard, The Red Prince, p. 206 '''Khalvazard', or Khal'vazard, was a demon prince who fought against the free people of Arzith for over two thousand years. He was also known as The Red Prince, Ceraläsir saěl Drälech and Kadăr Edëntar. The son of Nargazshad and the spawn of one of his wretched wives, Khalvazard first came to Arzith around the same time as Elingor the Eternal and the Oldblood fey, masquerading as a hooded though wise figure dwelling in the west. Secretly his dark malice encroached and ensnared the men of the west, and he became their leader, bestowing them as his Rezvazzi. At the heart of this realm, came to be known as Aznar-Kahldum, he built the dark city of Zikbath Vuir, from where he reigned for thousands of years. Biography Khalvazard was a demon, the son of Nargazshad, lord of the Infernal Realm Rezvazz-Morttagaldur. For centuries beyond the confines of time he served his father and studied the new world of Arzith, plotting a dark and malevolent take over at the behest of both his father and the Essences of Darkness, notably Aknirnon, the Greater. Arrival In Arzith In c. 23 FE Khalvazard arrived in Arzith via a portal that sealed behind him, meaning he was powerless but not resource-less. He disguised himself as a hooded though wise figure, fooling the Old Fey and building a dark realm in the west, where the fey did not care to tread. He ensnared the men of that realm, infusing them with demonblood to create a new race, the Rezvazzi. They built him immense cities, and with some restored power he was able to carve portals into Arzith to his own realm, from which the hordes of demonspawn could spill forth to his bidding. He cast aside the hooded guise and with an immense army at his command began the war with the Old Fey, all at the same time planning massive genocidal conflicts with the Dwarves and Dragons of Arzith. Enemy of Arzith Wars with the Old Fey Through his major and costly battles with the Old Fey, Khalvazard earned himself the title Ceraläsir saěl Drälech ("Bringer of Lust"), due to his malicious and lustful reputation. He was the enemy of the Old Fey, and threatened to tear their world asunder. Around 480 FE, the Red Prince began to encroach on the borders of Celembor, and Prince Aristiel grew fearful that he could not defend his kingdom. In 482 FE he led a Celemboran army to Celethrel and clashed with the aimless demon horde assembled against him. The battle was a costly one for Celembor, and Aristiel was slain along with countless others. To avoid more bloodshed and rivalry his son Eldor seized the throne of Celembor. In 485 FE he joined forces with Prince Kethred and the joint force of Celembor and Sethellor marched to Celethrel to meet once more with the hordes of the Red Prince. This time victory was at hand, and the horde retreated back into Aznar-Kahldum. Eldor was forever in debt to Kethred, and swore to aid him when Sethellor needed. In 490 FE the first major battle involving the four kingdoms and the Red Prince began, the Battle of Sommoth. From the wastes of Aznar-Kahldum the Red Prince mustered a force of more than 50, 000 strong, and marched on Sommoth. Elingor rallied his kinsmen and marched to Sommoth, with the armies of Roedaur, Kethred, and Eldor. The battle was fierce and costly, and Khalvazard himself fought and killed Elingor the Eternal. But his hordes were still weakened by the four kingdoms, and he was forced to withdraw them from Sommoth. Elingor the Eternal was dead, and the four kingdoms were about to enter a rapid decline. His son Berhumandas I refused to take the throne, and remained as Prince of Celestora. Elingor’s brother Bastalor instead took temporal control as king. In 500 FE the end began. The Red Prince attacked Celembor, and Del Celethrel fell to the horde. Prince Eldor was dragged from the city and executed by the crazed demons. The survivors fled to Celestora, and Celembor was destroyed. Then Khalvazard pressed onwards, into Sethellor and besieged Del Sethelas in 510 FE. Kethred fought furiously, but he too was no match for the Red Prince and Sethellor fell to the horde. The survivors escaped like the Celemborans to Celestora. Naelemor and Celestora were all that remained. Bastalor was determined to defeat the Red Prince and set about the restoration of the four kingdoms. His nephew Roedaur was impetuous and seemed more interested in his latest study of magic, the art of necromancy. In 519 FE Bastalor and Roedaur joined forces, and prepared to meet the hordes of the demons at Athel Haethar. But Khalvazard had studied ancient magics, and forged a tool that would forever scar the Feyran race. He marched to Athel Haethar and slew Bastalor, using his magic to sever the race in half. Roedaur fled with his Naelemoran kin to the Darkharrow Islands, and Berhumandas I swiftly gained control of Celestora and banished Khalvazard from the kingdoms. Shortly after he begged his brother to return to Naelemor and resume control, but Roedaur refused and said they had a new home. The True Fey were no more, all that was were two races, the dark fey and the white fey. Destruction of the Dwarves Farthun Ragnar (Dwarven: Kingdom of Thunder) was founded by Harstog Hammerhel, a descendant of Gruónd the Whitebeard, in 320 FE after a long and tummultous war with the goblins over the Trolsten Mountains, which ended with the death of the goblin chieftain Turgog Spidermaster. At the foundation of the Trolsten Mountains Harstog built Lorkar-Rok, a mighty citadel that became even more extensive as it grew underground. Several other citadels were built at the base of the Trolsten Mountains, which curved around Lake Sjorkand, including Kanar-Zul, Kazud-Bora, Azakbar, Trolbadr, and Saorgad Tower. War with the goblins was prevelent even when Hrongar seized power in 640 FE. His brother Hrombar the Younger sought the rule the dwarves, but he was constantly denied by his brother. Ten years later he rallied his kinfolk and attacked Xanokra, seizing it from his brother. The Dwarven Kin War began, and Hrombar made his way across Farthun Ragnar attacking the citadels as he approached Svorgad, the capital of Hrongar’s fledgling kingdom. At the feet of the city’s surface entrance he demanded that Hrongar surrender half of his lands to him, and that a wall be constructed from either side of the Sjorkand to seperate them. Hrongar, without any other option, agreed and Saorgad Tower, Vorkabard, and Kazikbar came into the possession of Hrombar. He named his new lands the kingdom of Farthun Jotar, but the Kin War didn’t fully end until 660 FE. But the dwarves had a short lived peace, and were forced to defend themselves against Khalvazard, whose forces seemingly came out from portals carved by the Red Prince. The war was costly, and Farthun Jotar was reduced to a few hundred dwarves, who fled to Farthun Ragnar. The war stretched on for another two hundred years, until in 882 FE when the Red Prince forced the dwarves out of their home and they fled to Mithril Vellas. Genocide Against the Dragons The Dragons, like many other races, were hunted to extinction by Khalvazard. It is unknown why he wished them dead so furiously, but some say he was so jealous of their power that he swore he would be the most powerful being in the world. The last surviving dragon, Derhayn-Torkandor, died in the 13th century of the Second Era. He captured some of the dragon's lesser kin, the drakes and kaoshri, unleashing them into his realm and making them his valuable servants. The Final War By the Second Era, Khalvazard's conflicts with the people of Arzith had been extremely costly and damaging, and his reign was only solidified with the fear that resided in men and fey's hearts. During the reign of Baelandyr Ithuriel, the Red Prince found himself a worthy rival and adversary, whom he both feared though admired. Khalvazard's campaign against the Empire of Northern Arzith was his main focus during the Second Era, and he envisioned the crushing of the Empire long before the demise of the White Fey. Relationship with the Prophecy “''She will die, her own mind will devour her! And now as I leave this realm, I give you that parting curse! Linger forever in sorrow, Nethuriel!” - '' The Red Prince, p. 211 Through his arcane study and knowledge Khalvazard came to learn of an ancient prophecy that spoke of a child of half-feyran and half-human descent, who would defeat a tyrant in coming days. Ignorant of the prophecy's outcome he simply knew that such a child would be powerful asset to him, and upon learning the matriarch of this child (Ashaleena Naethora) and her whereabouts, he dispatched his demon riders to capture her and bring her to Hithen Dwa, the tower of his ally Vivilianon the Green Sorceress. Though Ashaleena escaped his grasp, he found another way to her, infiltrating her mind with visions of death and fear, in a bid to drive her insane. He also did such things to her beloved, and the father of the child of prophecy, Jahlred Nethuriel. The source of his ability to infiltrate her mind was an unnamed orb, that held power even against medicinal effects against the nightmares. Death Despite his bid to use the child of prophecy against the High Fey King, Khalvazard could not stem the impending assault of the White Fey and the Empire upon his realm, and by late 1266 Second Era his time was drawing near. During a costly and devastating siege of Zikbath Vuir, the High Fey King and a handful few besieged the Bloodtower and Baelandyr fought against his deadliest nemesis. The Fey King was weaker than the Red Prince, and it took the ancient steel of Silverwynd to end the tyranny of Khalvazard, by the hand of not the Fey King, but that of Jahlred Nethuriel. Legacy Although his death left Aznar-Kahldum a ruin, his father and Aknirnon plotted a return invasion of Arzith where Khalvazard had failed. He had left the world with a grievous scar from which it would never recover, and his death in the mortal world did not end his spirit, as he lingered in Rezvazz-Morttagaldur long after his mortal death. Names * Khal'vazard' is a Rezvazzi term, which is supposedly meaning to "red prince" in the demon tongue * Ceraläsir saěl Drälech is a Feyran name, meaning "Bringer of Lust" * Kadăr Edëntar translates from Feyran as "red prince" Weapons Khalvazard is known to have wielded an unnamed sword and mace during his time on Arizth. Powers and Abilities Khalvazard, being a demon, possessed immense power and many skills in his time on Arzith. Oneiromancy Khalvazard was one of the few who could command the power of oneiromancy, "control of dreams", and was probably the most notable and dangerous oneiromancer in history. His immense power allowed him to control the dreams of others, infecting them with dark visions and fear, as he did with Ashaleena Naethora. He has done this also to many leaders to drive them insane with fear or doubt. Pyromancy Being a demon Khalvazard was also potent in the art of pyromancy, wielding for both destructively and creatively. He is known shown directly exerting his power in this art, although it is hinted that he does use it often. Flight The Red Prince was also capable of bearing black wings that allowed him to fly across the battlefield. He is shown to exhibit this power on several occasions, and may summon it on a whim. True Form Although he may appear human, Khalvazard is truly a demon beneath the surface, and like other demonspawn, he exerts his true form, a powerful demonic creature not seen, but evident in his brother Mordezzor. Category:Antagonists Category:Main characters Category:Villains of the Foreseeyer Trilogy Category:Demons Category:Rezvazzi Category:Enemies in The Foreseeyer Trilogy